Chica Rara
by madasakuita
Summary: ÉL, el mas popular de todo el instituto, ella una chica un tanto "especial". el se había fijado en ella porque no era como las demás con que había salido, ella simplemente no entendía sus propios sentimientos y el no sabia porque ella actuaba de esa forma tan extraña ya entendia porque su amigo Deidara y su hermano Sasuke decian que ella era una... Chica Rara
1. Chapter 1: RaRa

¡Holaaaaa! ¿Yo de nuevo? Seeee! Pero con una nueva historia ooh si! Esta vez Itasaku una de mis parejas favoritas, ademas un **Itasaku** no hace daño.

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino al gran ¡Masashi Kishimoto! Si el mismo que se declaró fan número uno de Dragon Ball pero la historia si es totalmente Mía _**"Madasakuita´company" ¡Gracias por sintonizarnos!**_

**RESUMEN:**

Ella era una chica como decirlo_** "especial"**_, tenía 15años su nombre era sakura y estudiaba en el instituto **AKATSUKI** en el segundo año. No tenía amigos, ni novio, siempre estaba sola cargando un muñeco en forma de oso. Ella decía que era su mejor amiga ¿a quién se lo decía? a su tía la única que se encargaba de ella desde la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre cosa que ella no entendía. Siempre se burlaban de ella de forma cruel que ella era de otro planeta. Ella pensaba que estaba en un mundo lleno de extraterrestres y que los que se equivocaron de planeta eran ellos.

El, el chico más popular del instituto Akatsuki, tanto para los de secundaria como para los universitarios ya que su instituto comenzaba desde primero de secundaria hasta el último año de la universidad era un colegio enorme, tiene la edad de 21años estudia tercer semestre de derecho, el mejor de la clase, el más guapo e inteligente, hijo del millonario empresario Fugaku Uchiha, el chico que todas las chicas querían. Su nombre era Itachi Uchiha.

Él se había fijado en ella porque no era como las demás con que había salido, ella no entendía el por qué se sentía así cada vez que lo veía. Ella creía que era una enfermedad, porque no entendía sus propios sentimientos y el no entendía su comportamiento extraño, ya había entendido por que su amigo Deidara y su hermano Sasuke decían que era… _**una chica rara.**_

**ADVERTENCIA:** ¿lenguaje obceno? No me acuerdo ¿lemon? No por el momento

_**ACLARACIONES:** _AU, Ooc, Itachi 21años Sakura 15años bla bla bla

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡SE ABRE EL TELON!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1: RARA**_

_****__**...**_

Rara así la llamaban en el instituto donde iba a aprender cosas, pero no entendía que era así que lo busco en internet y aparecieron cerca de 19.000.000 resultados. El único que entendí o era que rara era un ave sudamericana de la Familia Phytotomidae que mide 19cm de plumaje en distintos tonos tenia pico corto y grueso de color negro e iris rojo. Entonces ¿Por qué la llamaban así? Ella no tenía pico, ni plumas, ni iris roja, tampoco media 19cm y desde luego no era un ave de Sudamérica, no ella era una persona.

Sakura iba metida en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a donde ella pasaba la mayoría del día la escuela, llevaba puesto su uniforme, que consistía en una falda a cuadros de color azul, camisa blanca con cuello azul medias blancas y zapatos negros. En el hombro llevaba su mochila blanca con dibujos de osos de peluche y en sus manos llevaba a su mejor amiga (el muñeco en forma de oso) que también tenía puesto una réplica del uniforme puesto, claro que más pequeña.

Ya había llegado al instituto y todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de burla, sakura poso su mirada en un chico de pelo negro con un corte de taza y unas cejas muy pobladas. Sakura bajo la cara no le gustaba mirar a los ojos a las personas, ni menos cuando esa persona tenía una expresión tan diferente en la cara. La miraba con la boca abierta y sus ojos negros le brillaban (estaba enamorado de Sakura), no le gustaba y no lo entendía.

Entro a su salón de clases y varias miradas se posaron ella, todas eran de burlas.

¡Entro la rara pelo de chicle!_grito con burla una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules ino así se llamaba, todos empezaron a reír, Sakura solo se sentó en su asiento. Ella no tenía pelo de chicle trato de comérselo y no, no era de chicle ¿Por qué la llamaban así si su cabello no estaba hecho de chicle? y tampoco era rara_rara no tienes que reparar tu nave para regresar a tu planeta, pregunto soltando una gran carcajada seguida de sus amigas Hinata y Tenten, Sakura parpadeo varias veces ¿Cuál nave? ¿Cuál planeta si ella vivía hay?

En ese momento entro la profesora Anko mandando a callar a todos _bien gusanos quiero sus tareas_dijo poniendo su maletín encima del escritorio, Sakura la miro y alzo su mano, Anko la miro ¿y ahora con que pregunta le saldría?

Sensei, ¿Cuáles gusanos? si los gusanos no hacen tarea_dijo Sakura sin expresión en su rostro pero ella estaba confusa ¡ni siquiera había gusanos en clases!, Anko suspiro esa niña era rara muy rara, cada vez que decía algo con sarcasmo, contaban un chiste o los llamaba de una forma que no fuera chicos o alumnos ella salía con ese tipo de preguntas. ¡Carajo! no se podía quedar callada.

Estoy hablando de ustedes quiero que me entreguen sus tareas_dijo con fastidio. Sakura miro su cara ¿Por qué hacia esa mueca? ¿Por qué la llamo gusano si ella no se arrastraba? y ella si tenía piernas

Pero los gusanos no tienen piernas y yo si_dijo con voz monótona, Ino aguanto una carcajada esa niña era fea y muy rara.

Olvídelo Haruno, solo entregue la tarea_dijo a punto de explotar, Sakura saco la tarea y se la entrego. Las horas pasaron rápido, la campana sonó indicando que era el receso de los alumnos

Sakura se paró agarro su mochila y a osita (el muñeco) así la llamaba, de repente alguien la empujo y cayó al suelo

Fíjate por donde vas, rara_dijo Hinata mientras salía con Ino y Tenten del salón, ¿pero si ella fue quien la empujo? La que tenía que fijarse era Hinata no ella. Se paró y salió del salón, tenía hambre iría a la cafetería a comer. De repente se encontró una cartera en el piso, la agarro y la abrió mientras veía la identificación… Itachi Uchiha leyó, tenía que devolvérsela seguro la estaba buscando. Miro al frente de seguro era ese chico

Itachi estaba caminando hacia la cafetería estaba fastidiado quería estar solo Hinata lo traía loco persiguiéndolo por todas partes acosándolo, solo porque se acostó con ella una vez ya la tenía pegada como chicle. Detuvo su andar cuando sintió una mano que lo jalaba, se volteo molesto ¿no le había dicho a Hinata que quería estar solo? Acaso no entendía su idioma o que. Relajo sus facciones al ver que no era hinata, la que lo había detenido era una niña de pelo ¿rosa?, si rosa y de ojos verdes. ¡Kami! sí que era bonita

Señor se le cayó su billetera_dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada al instante. Itachi reviso su bolsillo y si efectivamente se le había caído, sonrio mientras agarraba su cartera.

Gracias, te agradezco no haber salido corriendo con ella_dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, Sakura parpadeo varias veces ¿qué había dicho?.

Pero si las carteras no tienen pies_dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ahora no le molestaba ese contacto visual, no ese le agradaba. Itachi la miro extrañado, que comentario tan extraño

Hmp si pero te agradezco que no te la allas llevado_dijo siguiéndole la corriente, tal vez trataba de bromear con él

¿Para qué? si no es mía_dijo aun mirándolo, Itachi sonrio mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica. Esa chica era honesta seguro siendo otro se hubiera llevado su cartera, Sakura cerró los ojos por el contacto pero los abrió mientras posaba su mano encima de la de él. No le molestaba ¿Por qué?, cuando su tía lo hacía se apartaba no le gustaba, pero el contacto del no.

Eres honesta, de verdad gracias me salvaste la vida_dijo mientras apartaba su mano de la cabeza de la chica y se alejaba con una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojo. Toco sus mejillas al sentirlas calientes ¿Qué era esa cosa que sentía? se tocó el estómago sentía una cosa en el ¿Qué era?, seguro estaba enferma, si seguro era eso porque solo sentía arder sus mejillas cuando tenía fiebre. Dejo de tocar su cara y se fue a la cafetería esa cosa que sintió cuando vio a ese chico era…. diferente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡SE CIERRA EL TELON!**_

¿Les gusto? ¿sí? Entonces… ¡comenta! ¡Vamos! Es gratis, solo toma unos minutos y ademas si comentan mañana mismo coloco la continuación; vamos hagan sonreír a esta pobre autora con sus comentarios.

**PDT:** si algunos se dieron cuenta del problema que tiene Sakura, les pido que no lo digan hasta que yo lo revele, guarden el secreto shhhhh!

Visiten mi página en Facebook:_** Madasakuita (Fanfic)**_ y otra muy buena página_** Anime Music World [AMW]**_

_**¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mariposas en el estomago

**¡HOLAAAAAA!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno solo quiero decirles ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Son todo un amor, bueno responderé cada uno de los comentarios empecemos:

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

_**Alanita99:**_ ¡gracias por tu comentario! Y aquí tienes la continuación, no es necesario que me tengas que castrar (risa nerviosa) bueno esta idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero no tuve el valor de publicarla, me inspiro una novela de tv más adelante te diré cual, ya que la novela dice específicamente el problema que tiene Sakura y por los momentos lo quiero mantener en secreto, ¿cada cuando actualizo? La verdad cuando tenga un tiempito, ya que tengo más historias, en otra página y estoy un poco ocupada con las continuaciones; pero tranquila no dejare la historia.

_**Fabiola59:**_ ¡gracias por tu comentario! ¡De veras! Me alegro que te aya gustado la historia y el Itasaku también es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero te seré sincera el Sasusaku sigue siendo el numero uno para mí, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo espero que te guste.

_**Angy:**_ se te agradece el comentario, me alegro infinitamente de que te allá gustado mi historia, si sabes lo que tiene Sakura shhhh! Recuerda que es un secreto, bueno la continuación aquí la tienes.

_**Guest:**_ ok simple y directo de verdad gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

_**Tittacon:**_ gracias por tu comentario, ¿nunca habías leído algo así? Bueno espero que esta historia de verdad te guste,¡gracias de nuevo! Disfruta el capitulo

_**Lobalunallena:**_ ¡siempre me comentas! De verdad que te agradezco que sigas todas mis historias, siempre espero tu comentario con ansias ¡De veras!, espero que te guste el capitulo

_**Lherien:**_ gracias por tu comentario me alegro un montón, ¡claro que continuare! Nunca dejare ni una sola de mis historias, espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡saludos!

_**Aesmoso:**_ jeje gracias por tu comentario y si no es para ofender a los fans de Hinata o de Ino pero aquí entre nos ¡joder las odio! A Ino porque quiere quitarle a Sakura Sasuke y a Hinata ¡joder porque me cae mal! Etto… continúo espero que cuando regreses e viaje lo leas toditito ¡saludirijillos!

¡Termine eso son todos!

**DECLAIMER:** personajes de Kishimoto la historia de **Madasakuita'company ¡gracias por sintonizarnos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:** por el momento creo que ninguna

**ACLARACIONES:** AU ,OoC, bla bla bla, Sakura 15años, Itachi 21años bla bla bla

_**¡ATENCION! Esta y mis demás historias también se encuentran publicadas en Fanfic en español con el mismo nombre de usuario Madasakuita.(también tengo cuenta en imperio ninpo y mundo Sasusaku bajo el mismo nombre de usuario Madasakuita, pero no tengo historias publicadas) **_

_**Prohibido tomar mis historias sin mi permiso y publicarlas en otra página ¡joder odio el plagio! Recuerden las únicas dos páginas donde colocare mis historias será aquí y en Fanfic en español bajo mi nombre Madasakuita ¡mas ninguno!, el plagio me hace querer no seguir escribiendo ninguna historia ¡joder lo odio! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡SE ABRE EL TELON!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 2: mariposas en el estómago.**

Sakura había llegado a la cafetería, agarro una bandeja y agarro un chocolate, un emparedado de jamón y queso y limonada. Se sentó en una mesa sola y puso a osita al lado, comenzó a comer con tranquilidad; se comió primero el emparedado ahora le tocaba comerse el chocolate, le encantaba el chocolate igual que a su tía pero ella no los comía tanto como la pelirosa porque decía que tenía muchas calorías y podía perder su figura. Sakura No entendió lo que su tía decía con eso ¿Cuál figura? una de plástico o era un muñeco y si era un muñeco por qué lo iba a perder por comer chocolate, ella lo comía y no perdía a osita su amiga; no entendía, era cuando decían que sentían mariposas en el estómago cuando se enamoran.

Primero ¿que era enamorarse?, segundo una mariposa no puede volar dentro de un estómago y tercero si volaba dentro del estómago ¿por qué no se comían las calorías?. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba confundida.

Un pelinegro de pelo largo amarrado a una coleta comía tranquilamente en una de las mesas de la cafetería, la cual estaba llena de estudiantes de ambos grados secundaria y universitaria. Estaba comiendo solo hasta que varias personas se sentaron con él; sus amigos Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, su novia Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi.

Vaya comiendo sin nosotros que no te enseñaron modales_dijo indignado un pelirrojo de nombre Sasori, Itachi rodo los ojos le importaba una mierda si tenía o no modales_oye me han contado que andas con la hyuuga

Hmp, yo no ando con esa acosadora_dijo frunciendo el ceño, Kisame se echó a reír

Eso no es lo que está diciendo Hinata por todo el instituto_dijo haciendo enojar a Itachi, ¡carajo! Esa loca ahora andaba diciendo lo que no era por todas partes, tendría que hablar con su primo Neji el amigo de Sasuke su hermano, para que controlara a su prima. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que llamaba a uno de sus amigos específicamente a Deidara

Deidara, atrapalo_dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules igual que deidara, era Naruto su hermano, deidara sonrio mientras atrapaba un ¿oso? ¿Por qué carajo le había lanzado eso?, pensó mientras miraba al oso

Muy lindo Deidara ¿es tuyo?_pregunto con burla Sasori, Deidara frunció el ceño ese cabron de su hermano quería ponerlo en ridículo o que. Una pelirosa se acercó a él corriendo

damelo_dijo mientras respiraba con fuerza_es mío, Deidara la miro y alzo una ceja ¿Qué niña de 15años iba al instituto con un oso?

No se lo des Deidara_grito un rubio acercándose, Sakura miro a Naruto que se acercaba y estiro las manos

Dámela, osita es mía_dijo mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, Deidara miro al oso, ¿osita? hasta le tenía nombre y de paso le ponía ropa igual a la de ella. Itachi miro a Sakura era la chica de hace unos momentos, miro el muñeco que tenía Deidara en la mano ¿ese muñeco era suyo? Pero que niña tan rara.

Lo…siento_dijo mientras le entregaba a osita_no sabía que era tuyo, dijo disculpándose su hermano era un idiota.

Hey ¿por qué se lo diste?_dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras le volvía a quitar el muñeco, Sakura lo miro ¿pero por qué le quitaba a osita? era su amiga no de él.

damela_dijo tratando de agarrar a su amiga, Naruto rio sonoramente mientras alejaba a Sakura con las manos. Sakura se alejó del contacto de Naruto, Itachi se levantó y le quito el muñeco a Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Toma, si te lo vuelve a quitar me dices_dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa, Sakura parpadeo asintiendo con la cabeza le dio las gracias y se fue a su mesa. Itachi se sentó mientras un rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada

Eres un teme igual que Sasuke_dijo señalándolo con el dedo, Itachi suspiro fastidiado_estaba tratando para ver si la rara podía llorar, dijo molesto Itachi lo miro

La rara_dijo arqueando una ceja

Si Sakura la rarita_dijo con su voz chillona

Tú y el grupito de la hyuuga son tal para cual, siempre molestándola_dijo Konan, si Sakura era rara pero eso no significaba que tenían que tratarla así todo el tiempo y molestándola solo por ser diferente

Tsk, me largo_dijo mientras se retiraba, Zetsu miro a Konan

La conoces_pregunto intrigado el peli verde, konan suspiro solo la había defendido un par de veces, nada mas

Más o menos, ella no está hecha para tener amigos es un poco diferente_dijo rascando su cabeza, Itachi poso su mirada en donde estaba sentada Sakura. Tenía la cabeza gacha y abrazaba a su muñeco, sonrio involuntariamente se veía adorable; La pelirosa alzo la cabeza y poso su mirada en Itachi lo miro a los ojos con un nuevo sentimiento, se miraron por varios minutos hasta que Sakura cerró los ojos y se los froto con las manos parpadeando varias veces; Itachi rio para sus adentros parecía un gato indefenso tapándose la cara por el miedo.

Itachi frunció el ceño al sentir que alguien lo golpeaba, volteo y era Kisame

Oye baja de tu nube_dijo Kisame molesto_te aconsejo que te vallas de una vez, dijo divertido. Itachi alzo una ceja

¿Por qué?_pregunto mirando al peli azul, este sonrio mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba una pelinegra y una rubia. Itachi frunció el ceño ¡con un demonio! ni siquiera podía comer en paz, pensó levantándose y saliendo de ahí lo menos que quería era volver a tener pegada a Hinata ¡la madre! Y todo porque se acostó una noche con ella y ebrio.

Salió de la cafetería y se fue a su siguiente clase a esperar a que terminara el receso y el profesor empezara la siguiente clase, así no vería más a esa loca. Entro al salón y se sentó cerca de la ventana saco un libro y empezó a leer, Con eso pasaría el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Ya había sonado la campana Sakura estaba sentada en su lugar esperando al profesor de biología Iruka, ya todos los alumnos habían entrado al aula solo faltaba el profesor el cual entro con veinte minutos de retardo.

Bien formare parejas de dos personas para que hagan una maqueta sobre el sistema nervioso ¿entendido?_dijo sacando una lista de su maletín, todos asintieron mientras que Iruka formaba las parejas _la siguiente pareja será Hinata hyuuga y Sasuke uchiha, Hinata sonrio estaría sola en la casa de su compañero con dos uchiha. Todas las chicas se desilusionaron Hinata era una suertuda

Naruto uzumaki y Neji hyuuga_dijo Naruto sonrio mientras miraba a Neji este solo lo miro con una sonrisa arrogante, Iruka fue mencionando y formando las parejas hasta que llego a Sakura_Sakura Haruno y karin Kimoto (no se me ocurrió otro apellido ya que Karin es Uzumaki), Hinata rio sonoramente

Una nerd y una rara, la combinación perfecta sensei_dijo riendo en ese momento todos empezaron a reír esepto Sasuke y Neji que solo sonrieron y las mencionadas. Karin bajo la cabeza y Sakura solo parpadeo confusa ¿Qué era nerd? Y por qué la llamaban así no que se llamaba Karin.

Silencio dejen los comentarios innecesarios para después_dijo Iruka serio, todos pararon de reír_se pueden ir temprano tengo unos asuntos que atender, dijo agarrando su maletín y salía por la puerta. Todos salieron rápido, Sakura seguía hay se acercó a Karin

¿Por qué te llaman nerd?_pregunto, Karin volteo y la miro frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué hasta la rara se quería burlar de ella?

Que no es obvio_dijo molesta, Sakura la miro ¿Qué cosa era obvia?

No ¿Qué es nerd?_pregunto sin expresión en el rostro, Karin la miro no sabía que era o le estaba tomando el pelo. Le seguiría la corriente

Me llaman así solo porque utilizo lentes feos, frenos, porque no utilizo el uniforme como ellas y soy más inteligente_dijo recogiendo sus cosas, sakura no entendía por ser inteligente la llaman así y ¿que tenía su uniforme?

Pues deberías sentirte bien no_dijo Sakura mirándola, Karin volteo y la miro a los ojos la ojijade desvió la mirada_ te llaman así porque eres inteligente, yo todavía no entiendo porque me llaman rara, si rara es un ave y yo no tengo plumas. Karin la miro desconcertada ¿no sabía que era una persona rara?

Te llaman así porque eres diferente_dijo colgando su mochila en sus hombros, Sakura parpadeo ¿diferente? Lo único que tenía diferente era su color de pelo que ella decía que era normal porque su mama también lo tenía así, ¿Cómo lo sabía? por una foto que le enseño su tía. Ah y su nombre ella no entendía porque ese nombre si ella no era una flor de cerezo no ella era una per-so-na.

No entiendo_dijo agarrando su mochila y a osita, karin suspiro no tenía caso

Oye para la maqueta, ¿en tu casa o en la mi?_pregunto, por muy rara que fuera tenía que trabajar con ella para poder tener un diez. No bajaría su calificación solo porque fuera rara

No se_dijo sakura moviendo su cabeza

Entonces en la tuya mañana sábado (era viernes) _sakura asintió mientras salía

Eres inteligente y linda no entiendo porque te llaman nerd esa palabra me suena mal_dijo saliendo del salón de clases, Karin miro como Sakura salía. Sonrio le había dicho un cumplido

.

.

.

Sakura salió directo a su trabajo, su tía le consiguió ese de mesera con una amiga muy cercana se llamaba Shizune, ya que la habían despedido de varios empleos antes por ocasionarle problemas a los jefes por su actitud rara con los clientes. Su tía dijo que ese trabajo era importante ya que la formaba como persona. No entendía iba a formarse ¿Cómo?

Llego y Shizune la estaba esperando_hola sakura, tu tía me hablo sobre ti, sakura no entendió toco su cabeza ¿sobre de ella?, Shizune la miro y sonrio Tsunade le había dicho sobre el problema que tenía Sakura y qué por eso actuaba de una forma rara. Ella no creía lo que Tsunade le decía pero ahora sí, ya sabía lo que Sakura estaba pensando.

No encima de ti, me conto como eres_dijo explicándole de una forma pausada, Sakura asintió entendiendo_toma ponte este uniforme y aquí esta otro para osita, dijo entregándole el mencionado con una sonrisa su amiga Tsunade también le había mencionado que ese muñeco era amiga de Sakura y ella que creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Sakura asintió, se puso el uniforme y luego vistió a su amiga la sentó al lado de su mochila y se despidió de ella ahora tenía que trabajar.

.

.

.

Un pelinegro iba hacia el estacionamiento a buscar su carro, un rubio lo venía siguiendo

ITACHI!_grito acercándose a él, Itachi volteo sin expresión alguna_te invito a comer, dijo sonriendo. Itachi arqueo una ceja

No gracias_dijo tratando de retomar su camino pero la mano del rubio lo detuvo

Solo te pido que me acompañes la yamanaka me anda persiguiendo y si me ve contigo no me molestara_dijo a lo que Itachi le dio una negativa_si me acompañas Hinata tampoco te molestara y te prometo quitártela de encima, al uchiha no le tomo mucho pensarlo

Hecho, ¿a donde vas?_pregunto acercándose a su camioneta y metiéndose en ella, deidara lo siguió y se sentó de copiloto

A la cafetería "la casa"_dijo Deidara, Itachi prendió la camioneta y se dirigió hacia donde el rubio le había dicho

.

.

.

.

Sakura atendía las mesas con osita amarrada en su delantal, shizune le había dado permiso de tenerla mientras trabajaba. Eso le gustaba cuando trabajo en el otro restaurante no dejaron ni que la sacara y algunos hasta se la quitaban.

Puedo tomar su orden_pregunto Sakura

Claro, yo quiero una hamburguesa con extra queso y un refresco de limón_dijo sonriendo un hombre que aparentaba unos 23años, Sakura anoto el pedido y luego vio a la acompañante del sujeto

Y usted_pregunto, la mujer suspiro

No se estoy a dieta y no sé si pedir la hamburguesa vegetariana o la ensalada cesar_dijo indecisa_ no sé cuál de los dos platos tiene más caloría, sakura la miro

Las dos tienen 250 calorías eso depende de que ingredientes tenga, generalmente la hamburguesa si le echas Knorr Suiza tiene más calorías porque esta echa de grasa animal_dijo rápidamente

Entonces quiero la ensalada, gracias_dijo entregándole el menú a Sakura, la pelirosa se retiró y le entrego la orden al cocinero siguió atendiendo mesas

Puedo tomar su orden_dijo de nuevo pero esta vez a un pelinegro y a un rubio, el pelinegro poso su mirada en la mesera y se sorprendió. Otra vez se encontró con la chica pelirosa

¡Vaya! otra vez tú me estas siguiendo_pregunto en forma de burla con una sonrisa, sakura lo miro extrañada ¡ella no lo estaba siguiendo!

Yo no te estoy siguiendo yo trabajo aquí, es mi primer día el que llego después fuiste tú, tu eres el que me está siguiendo no yo_dijo alterada, a Itachi se le borro la sonrisa. Pero si solo estaba bromeando no tenía que alterarse de esa forma

Tranquila solo bromeaba_dijo serio, Sakura se calmó ¿porque la gente bromeaba? Eso no era gracioso, No, no lo era lo único que hacían era decir mentiras.

Puedo tomar su orden_dijo más calmada

Yo quiero arroz frito con huevo y un te frio_dijo sonriendo, Sakura miro a Itachi

Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda_dijo, la pelirosa anoto la orden y se retiró. Le entrego la orden al cocinero y una vez lista las agarro con dificulta y se encamino a la mesa del pelinegro, coloco la orden con cuidado en la mesa, itachi le dio las gracias y sakura empezó a atender las demás mesas.

.

.

.

.

Una rubia y una pelinegra entraban a una cafetería buscando a sus "novios" (según ellas), tenían que encontrarlos pronto no tuvieron tiempo de estar con ellos. Además quien se le puede resistir a las colegialas más lindas del Akatsuki (que creídas¬¬) nadie. Miraron por todas partes buscando a los personajes, hasta que la pelinegra divisa a un rubio comiendo acompañado de un pelinegro. Hinata llamo a Ino y le mostro donde se encontraban, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Ita-kun_llamo hinata de forma melosa acercándose a la mesa, Itachi casi escupe la comida ¿Cómo coño supo dónde estaban?, Deidara poso suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara ni comer podían en paz. Hinata e Ino se sentaron en su mesa sin ser invitadas.

Dei-kun, te busque por todo el instituto pensé que estabas huyendo de mi_dijo acercándose más al rubio, el rubio suspiro por supuesto que estaba huyendo de ella en su vida había visto a una chica tan insoportable.

Como crees Ino me encontré con Itachi y decidimos venir a comer_dijo crujiendo sus dientes, Ino sonrio coquetamente

Entonces nosotras los acompañamos y así no están solos verdad Hinata_dijo golpeándola con el codo, Hinata sonrio mirando a Itachi

Claro me encantaría comer con Ita-kun_dijo rosando sus pechos con el brazo de Itachi, kami-sama quítamela de encima, pidió mentalmente mientras se apartaba de ella. Ino llamo a la mesera y enseguida una peli castaña se acercó a tomar la orden

Que desea_pregunto la peli castaña

Ensalada cesar y te helado_dijeron al mismo tiempo, la mesera anoto y se retiro

Sakura lleva esto a la mesa tres_dijo shizune entregándole dos órdenes de ensaladas y te, sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde estaban Itachi, Deidara, Ino y Hinata.

Hinata mira es la rarita_se burlo Ino de sakura, la pelirosa solo coloco la orden en la mesa con cuidado y se dispuso a marcharse, pero hinata le puso el pie y esta callo sonoramente al piso. Ino y Hinata rieron_nisiquiera sabe caminar sin tropezar. Itachi frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba de su asiento y ayudaba a la pelirosa a levantarse

Ita-kun cuidado te puede pegar las pulgas_dijo agarrando al pelinegro para apartarlo de Sakura

Yo no tengo pulgas_dijo con voz monótona, pulgas ella no tenía pulgas a los únicos que le caía pulgas era a los animales y ella no era un animal. Itachi se apartó de Hinata y levanto del suelo a la pelirosa.

gracias_agradecio Sakura mirándolo, Itachi sonrio respondiéndole con un de nada. Hinata frunció el ceño que se creía ese pelo de chicle, Sakura se dirigió a atender las demás mesas

Hinata eso no fue gracioso, se pudo lastimar_dijo Itachi mirando a Hinata, esta chasqueo la lengua

Yo no hice nada Ita-kun, vamos no te enojes mejor sentémonos y comamos ¿si?_dijo guindándose del brazo del moreno, el azabache se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y se sentó al lado de su rubio amigo. Hinata bufo molesta esa perra se las iba a pagar por hacer que Itachi se enojara con ella, se creía muy inocente, ja! Esa mosca muerta se iba a enterar quien es Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata llamo a Ino y le susurro algo al oído, esta sonrio y asintió con la cabeza. Dejo caer su bazo de te sobre la mesa_ ¡kami!, mesera él te se cayó por accidente tiene que limpiarlo_Sakura busco un trapo y limpio la mesa, se agacho para limpiar el piso pegajoso por el líquido, en ese momento Hinata dejo caer el suyo sobre la ojijade.

Querida lo siento_dijo Hinata levantándose, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la ensalada en el piso_ups! creo que ahora tendrás más trabajo. Dijo riendo. La pelirosa se levantó para buscar una escoba pero Ino la empujo y esta cayó al suelo, Hinata e Ino empezaron a reírse sonoramente

Rara, pobretona y torpe_chillo Ino, Sakura las miro parpadeo barias veces sus ojos le picaban y los sentía húmedos, una lagrima bajo por su rostro. Itachi la miro y se levantó de su asiento Hinata e Ino fueron demasiado lejos está ves, pero la pelirosa en ese momento salió corriendo.

espera_dijo el moreno tratando de detenerla pero no pudo, poso su mirada en un lugar específico y se acercó para después agarrar entre sus manos el muñeco que Sakura traía tenía que alcanzarla.

Corrió por las calles tratando de encontrarla sin éxito, el sonido de un trueno llego hasta sus oídos para después sentir las gotas mojar su cara; siguió buscando a la pelirosa sin importarle la lluvia que ahora mojaba su cuerpo con más fuerza, llego a un parque y hay la vio debajo de un árbol con la cara agachada abrazándose a sí misma.

Se acercó a ella y llamo su atención_ estas bien_pregunto, la ojijade alzo la cara y lo miro a los ojos. Tenía la cara empapada por las lágrimas las cuales se confundían por las gotas de lluvia, tenía la ropa mojada y los ojos de un tono rojizo. Sakura desvió su mirada no, no estaba bien no entendía porque siempre la trataban así ella nunca había molestado a alguien ¿entonces? porque razón la molestaban a ella, ahora estaba allí llorando, ella solo había llorado una vez en su vida y fue cuando su padre se marchó sin razón alguna.

No les hagas caso a lo que te dicen los demás_consolo alzándole la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo

Toma dejaste tirado tu oso en la entrada de la cafetería_dijo entregándole a osita, Sakura la agarro de inmediato y la abrazo contra su pecho

Se llama osita no oso_dijo mirándolo, Itachi soltó una risita por lo bajo esta chica si que era una monada

Ven te llevo a tu casa_ dijo Itachi sonriendo Sakura negó con la cabeza

Deje mi mochila en el trabajo_dijo mientras temblaba, el ojinegro se quitó su chaqueta y la puso encima de los hombros de Sakura esta se sonrojo, de seguro era por la lluvia que sus mejillas se volvían a sentir calientes.

Bueno entonces te acompaño a buscar tus cosa y después te llevo ¿te parece bien?_pregunto levantándose junto con la pelirosa, la ojijade asintió

Itachi la acerco un poco más a él para que no sintiera frio, Sakura volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez sintió algo muy fuerte en su estómago poso su mano en él, no era cuando estaba enferma del estómago, no era como si tuviera… como un cosquilleo, era como si tuviera

_Mariposas…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡SE CIERRA EL TELON!**_

¡Dejen sus comentarios! Es lo único que me mantiene con vida, ok es mentira pero ¡vamos! No me aria daño unos cuantos comentarios.

Visiten mi página en Facebook: **Madasakuita (Fanfic)**

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
